


A Most Excellent Reflection (or: Point your history somewhere else, I'm happy in San Dimas)

by timetravelingsherlockian



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelingsherlockian/pseuds/timetravelingsherlockian
Summary: It was different in every way she never imagined, looking down from her tower at those two tin-foil knights and their strange, bubble-gum taped, wild red stallion.----Princess Elizabeth Preston reflects upon her life and what she's learnt in her most excellent adventure.
Relationships: Billie Logan & Thea Preston, Elizabeth/Ted "Theodore" Logan, Joanna/Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Most Excellent Reflection (or: Point your history somewhere else, I'm happy in San Dimas)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest I've ever written a fic. Just watched possibly the best movie sequel of all time -- Bill & Ted Face the Music -- saw the current post-movie offerings, and had to write *something*.
> 
> This story is so full of hope and life and love dudes! 
> 
> There is ***so*** much world and character for us to explore, and I feel like we're wasting it.
> 
> (To the pairings: Bill & Ted are most definitely in love with their princesses, and are also clearly inseparable. Make of that what you want. :) )

She didn't regret leaving the 1400's and her life with Bill & Ted (they were always Bill _&_ Ted)—even when the band was playing to 40 people, 42 of which were there for $2 taco night ("the tacos were most excellent, dude." "yeah dude."). The late 20th and early 21st centuries weren't a bad life. She and Joanna figured out quickly that they could get more than they ever could in the 1400s, provided they get it themselves. Bill & Ted called them "princesses", and treated them like it too, to the best they were able. She had a _career_. She had two _most excellent_ daughters who never fought, just like their fathers never did. Yes, she supported Bill & Ted (& Billie & Theodora), but they were going to unite the world. And not in the "one day it would happen, she would just have to wait" but she could see them do it every day. With every air-guitar riff in the checkout line, every handwritten note to their 4 fans, every time Ted called his dad (and his step-mother, who was also his sister-in-law…) And her house was full of _music_ , even if it was often, these days, quite strange (what she wouldn't give for some Jimmie Hendricks…). It was often quite different from the 14th century. Her life really was.

It was different in every way she never imagined, looking down from her tower at those two tin-foil knights and their strange, bubble-gum taped, wild red stallion.

(Honestly, she was just concerned they were wearing themselves too thin, thinking they needed to create something specific, something special, something _bodacious_ to save the world.)

She supposed, if someone were to make a movie of her and Joanna's most wonderful jaunt through time & space with themselves, she would point the camera somewhere else. Like maybe her daughters, who were just now coming into their own and writing their own music. Maybe somewhere in Hell (Bill & Ted said it was always interesting there "it was on fire, dude." "Yeah, dude. It was most concerning." "Yeah dude. You most indubitably want to open up the ocean, dude." "Then the sea level would go down and we could save Florida!" ""Excellent!"" _***air guitar***_ ), where Death might just be ready to forgive them and relinquish his 38 minute bass solos. Like maybe a repentant killer robot with a very specific name.

Because she and Joanna had learnt what they knew all along: They love San Dimas. They love Bill & Ted.

They love air guitar and writing songs to save the world to and going to work and being their own boss and coming home to their daughters and being Princesses.

It was a most excellent life.

They wanted to be excellent to their futures.

And party on, dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> Be Excellent to each other! And party on, 2020 dudes!


End file.
